New Auralian Crusade
by Writingnoob101
Summary: The war starts again on Subsector Auralia. Can Chapter Master Angelos protect his Subsector? Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40K
1. Prologue

New Aurelian Crusade

Prologue: What's happen in this subsector?

* * *

><p>I'm Gabriel Angelos, chapter master of Blood Ravens Chater. Two decades after I beat Azariah Kyras, the corrupted chapter master on Cyrene. I rebuilt Blood Ravens to its former glory and make peace in this subsector .The peace last long for two decades. We make an impossible thing in this period. We have been settled a new bases on Cyrene and Typhon Primaris to make sure the peace will last longer. Now this subsector is in great danger again. On Calderis, Warboss Gorgutz' Ead'Unter arrive on this planet and unite the scattered Ork clans together. Made up his new Waaagh!. The Ork army quickly seize almost all territory we have. Now the only territory we can hold out on this planet is Argus settlement, the planetary capital. We cannot lose this place or we will lose Calderis. On Meridian, the Dark Eldar emerge from the remnant of the Eldar webway gates. Now they seize almost every spire city on this planet. Only Capital Spire left but they approach the city and Meridian will fall soon if they don't get any help. On Typhon, the Eldar arrive on this exterminated planet to avenge for their fallen brother and sister on last war. They wipe out our bases on Typhon and settled down on Typhon and make this planet to be their own HQ. On Auralia, Eliphas the Inheritor arrive on this planet as a new Chaos Lord of Abaddon the Despoiler. He and his Chaos Marines conquered Auralia and set this planet as their base of operation. in Judgment of the Carrion, it's gone after Kyras's death but it arrive on this subsector again. This time it brings a whole Tyranid Hive Fleet and the Tyranid use it as their HQ and infest this subsector. Now the Inquisition had enough on this subsector. They send the Adeptas Sororitas, led by Canoness Venus Sigma and Inquisitor Adrastia to this subsector. Their objective is to purge this subsector to the ground. They use planet Omtarius as their base. On planet Capricorn, a neighbor planet of Meridian. The Imperial Guard led by Lord General Castor, set their bastion on this planet and spread a help throughout the subsector. Last but not least. The Tau arriving on civilised world of Taruvia. They take control of the planet to make the human troop to serve their lying Greater Good. They set their HQ on Taruvia and spread their Greater Good throughout the subsector. Only Cyrene that still in our control. Now we must face this war and fight the enemies of man until the last man standing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Assault on Capital Spire

Governor Palace, Capital Spire 0825 Hour

"Damn, I though I was secure this subsector." Major Merrick said to himself worriedly

Major Merrick was promoted at the end of last Aurelian Crusade, and now he's leading the deadiest guardsmen platoon on Meridian, the 21st Meridian Knight. Now when Meridian have been invade. He's standing with his brother-in-arm to protect Governor Darosa from the Dark Eldars. He holds his bolter tight and stands in front of Governor and shooting the Dark Eldars but the Dark Eldars has overrun the palace and he had no choice but to get the governor safe.

"Governor, the Dark Eldar has overrun this place. We have to go to the landing pad now!"

"No, Major! I won't leave my people to die here."

Suddenly he hears the explosion and he sees his old friend, Commissar Lord Bern arriving with some survivor troop.

"Commissar? What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm just lost the battle. They aren't a weak alien as we though. So I bring some survivors here to assist you."<p>

"Great, but we must stand our ground here, first. These alien will not surrender easily."

Suddenly a lots of Dark Eldar's Mandrakes appear from nowhere and almost got to governor.

"Stand your ground, guardsmen! Protect the governor at all cost!" He shouts very loud

The Mandrakes still coming and they kill some of the Imperial Guards. The situation almost hopeless for the Imperial Guard but suddenly Major Merrick orders an unexpected order.

"Retreat! Get governor to the landing pad immediately!"

He moves governor and his troop to the landing pad at the other side of palace. It's the safest place that they can find on the palace. When they arrive on the landing pad, Major Merrick gets the vox castor and requests the emergency evacuation.

"This is Major Merrick to anyone who can here this. We need emergency evacuation at Meridian Governor Palace ASAP!"

He close the vox castor and order the remaining troops.  
>"Alright men, this is our worst time on this planet but we must survive and get through this! I sended the word. We will get the evacuation soon, may the Emperor protect all of you."<p>

He give a small speech before he order his troops to set up the defensive line. Commissar Lord Bern is one of the most busiest man. He's repairing the troop's morale and preparing their body on the next battle. The defensive line is complete as much as they could and they're ready for the next battle. Most of the 21st Meridian Knight and the survivor troop are taking cover or men the heavy bolter, only Major Merrick and his closest friends, Davin and Thor that stand in front of the governor. Suddenly Major Merrick hears the big explosive and he sees a smoke then a hoard of Dark Eldar army appear from the smoke and rush through the cover. The remaining troops fight the Dark Eldar bravely but they're slowly dying. While they're fighting the Dark Eldar, Davin get hit by a Dark Eldar warrior.

"DAVIN!"

He move to Davin quickly and drag him to cover.

"Thor! Governor! Get to my cover now!" He yells

Thor and Governor Darosa move quickly to Merrick's cover.

"Thor! Protect the governor and help Davin. I'll be right back."

He run quickly to Commissar Lord and take cover near him.  
>"Commissar, we need to get to cover now. We can't take much longer."<br>"Ah! Such a shame! Alright I'll get to the landing pad."

Then he run to his troop and speak to Sergeant Adilius, his second-in-command.

"Adilius, I need you and our troop to get to the landing pad now!"

"Aye, sir!"

All troop run to the landing pad and fight to protect the governor. They're almost get wipe out. In this hopeless time, suddenly lots of Valkyries are mass behind the landing pad and open fire on the Dark Eldar troops.

"The help's here! Let's drive these xenos out of our land!"

The remaining force open fire on the remaining Dark Eldar and they're routed out of the palace. The reinforcements are arrive and they land at the governor's palace. Suddenly one of the Valkyrie land on the landing pad. The door's open and Major Merrick surprise.

"General Castor?"

Lord General Castor leaves the Valkyrie and walk to the major.

"Glade we meet again. You don't look different much, Sergeant."

"You still look great, general, even it's major now, though, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help this miserable subsector and toachieving this mission I need you and your platoon to come with me."

The major is very surprise. He don't want to leave this planet and he's still want to kill more xenos.

"What! Why do you need me and my troops?"

"Because I need your force to other frontline, come with me, Major."

"Alright, but what about Commissar Lord and Governor Darosa?"

"Governor Darosa will stay here but Commissar Lord Bern will come with us. I'll speak to him and you can take that time to say goodbye to somebody that you like to talk with."

"Alright, sir, I'll join you."

"Good, now take this time to talk to your friend, we will leave Meridian in 5 minutes."

He walks to Thor and see Davin's heavily wounded.  
>"Are you alright,Davin?"<br>"I'm OK, sir. That warrior can't hurt me much."

"Come with me, Davin. We will go with Lord General and you will receive a better medical care."

"Alright, if you say so. (To Thor) Hey can you help me?"

Thor helps Davin walk to Lord General's Valkyrie and then Major Merrick walk to Governor Darosa.

"Thank you for saving my life and save the planet, Major. I shall remember this. Will you stay here and fight the Dark Eldar?"

"I would like to, sir, but now I have to leave this planet."

"Why?"

"Because Lord General said that I'm needed elsewhere."

"Good luck out there, soldier. May the Emperor protect you."

Suddenly Lord general walk to the major and talk to me

"Excuse me, Governor but it's time for him to go now. I'll send additional reinforcement to help you retake Meridian soon."

"Thank you, Lord General."

Major Merrick, Commissar Lord Bern and 21st Meridian Knight walk to Lord General's Valkyrie. Merrick look down at the meridian palace before the door's close. That's the last thing he sees on Meridian, for now. He will come back and retake Meridian together with his brother-in-arm.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Raid on Argus

Argus East gate, Argus Settlement, Calderis 1200hour

Captain Aramus swings his chainsword to kill the greenskins and his bolt pistol's shooting at Orks's death spot. Captain Aramus and his strikeforce still hold the east gate from Gorgutz's WAAAGH!. The east gate is one of the most important positions on Calderis, it's only less important to Calderis's Administratum. On the outskirt of Argus Settlement, Sergeant Cyrus and his scouts are making an assassination of Gunzmaka, he's the Ork's mek and Gorgutz's left-hand. The sergeant arrives on hill near the mek's location. He set up the sniping position and orders his scouts.

"Initiates, Cover my back. I don't want anything to disturb my shot."

He holds his sniper rifle tight and aiming at the mek's head. He hears some of the mek's conversation.

"Hey, boyz, get ta dat gate. I want da humiez get stomp!"

"But we just sent da troops there, boss"  
>"I don't care about dis, go ta da gate NOW!"<p>

Cyrus aims his rifle harder and he's going to shoot.

"Do you have any last word?" He says to himself silently

He pulls the trigger and the bullet hit the mek's head.

"Da boss'z dead! Get da hell out of 'ere!" He see the orks rout from the outskirt of Argus

"Finally, they're retreat and won't send the reinforcement for the east gate soon. Alright, let's get back to the town."He said to his troops.

Inside the settlement, The Ork has flooded into the east gate and the Space Marines are dying.

"Contract Sergeant Cyrus, if we don't get that mek killed. We will lose this settlement." He open up his vox.  
>"I'm here, captain, the mek's dead and the ork will not send reinforcement here soon. I'm going in to help you, Cyrus out."<p>

He return to the battlefield and he have seen that the ork's retreat and they will win this soon.

"Sergeant Tarkus, tell you men to hold the line, we shall have a help soon."

"Affirmative."

Sergeant Tarkus cries a warcry to his Sternguards troop. The Sternguards stand their ground and fight more aggressive. Suddenly the Ork Nob rushes through the defensive line and almost gets to Aramus. Suddenly the Nob's head explode and when the Nob's body Aramus sees Sergeant Cyrus holding his sniper rifle on the settlement's wall.

"Cyrus, glad you made it in time."

"Yeah, I made it as fast as i could. Is there any greenskins remain?"

"Most of them are routed but there's some of them still inside. You could hunt them down, right?

"I though you're not ask me."  
>Cyrus run to his scout and then the scouts run scattered to hunt down the remaining orks. Suddenly Aramus receive the vox from the city Administratum.<br>"This is Sergeant Thaddeus, if anyone cans here this, the greenskins made it into the Administratum and we will lose Argus if we don't get help."  
>"Thaddeus, I'm sending Sergeant Tarkus as a forward reinforcement. I'll get there as soon as possible."<p>

After he send Tarkus to help in the city and Cyrus finish hunting down the greenskins. Aramus rallies with Cyrus and his scouts and they get as fast as they could to the Administratum and help Thaddeus. When they arrive at the city center they meet an unexpected picture. A greenskin stormboyz and stormnobz are overrun the city and the remaining assault marines can't hold out much longer. Captain Aramus see the stormnob is going to finish Thaddeus.

"THADDEUS!"

Suddenly a bolt has been fire though the air and hit the stormnob head directly. The stromnob head explode and its body fall. Thaddeus is save, for now. He stands up and talks to Aramus.

"Thank you for saving my life, captain."  
>"What's happen here?" He ask<p>

"The ork found the way to get to the city center. They send the stormboyz and stormnobz to capture the Administratum and take this settlement."

"What about Sergeant Tarkus?"  
>"He's fighting inside the Administratum, he and his sternguards troop are try to hold the line, but they won't last long."<p>

"Cyrus, clear out the ork and find a leader, Thaddeus come with me."

After they save Thaddeus, they break though the greentide of orks. When they arrive at the Administratum, they hear the lots of gun fire around and see the light from the administratum. It's the light from Sergeant Tarkus and his troop's bolters. Suddenly two of Sergeant Thaddeus's marines fly down to Thaddeus location.

"Partius, Arenis, Where have you been?"

"We are the only survivors. The west gate has overrun by the Orks and they gain the foothold on the city."

"We must help the Administratum first before we assault the west gate."

Suddenly, Captain Aramus receive a vox.

"Captain, this is Cyrus, I found the ork stormnob leader. His name is Skyraida, I'm at his position and going to take him out."

"Do it."

"Affirmative."

Suddenly he hear a gun shot and an explode sound. At that moment some orks troop rout and get away from Administratum. Suddenly, Sergeant Thaddeus think a good plan.

"Captain, my marines can clear the remaining orks from the Administratum building perimeter."

"Isn't it risk?"

"I'll avenge for my fallen brother. Please let me go."

"Then go. Clear the way for me and I'll assist Sergeant Tarkus"

Sergeant Thaddeus fly away and crushing the remaining greenskin. Meanwhile Aramus arrive to the administratum building and take cover near Sergeant Tarkus.

"Tarkus! How's the situation." He ask

"Bad, sir. The Orks almost take the building but I made it in time and holding the line. "

"How can I help?"

"The ork still coming and I need you to find the source and shut it."

"Can you tell me which direction that the ork coming?"

"I think they come from the west, sir. I also heard that the ork has overrun the west gate and set up their base there."

'Wait a minute. Cyrus, do you read me?"  
>"Loud and clear, sir."<br>"Where are you?"  
>"I'm at the west gate, sir, holding of the tide of greenskin."<p>

"Do you have anything about the ork leader there?"

"One of my scout says there's an mega armored nob around the area. Intel said that his name is Marinezstompa. He's Gorgutz's right-hand and one of the most important ork leaders on this planet. He killed many Space Marines personels and lots of Calderis's people."

"Good, tell me his position and the fastest route to his position."  
>"Got it, Marinezstompa's on the frontline, his troop's overwhelming outpost Tertius. Techmarine Martellus is in charge. The fastest route from your position is though the west PDF station. When you get there, get in side the station and take the underground tunnel. You will arrive at the outpost Tertius, Cyrus out."<p>

Almost instantly, Aramus leave the administratum and head to outpost Tertius. He arrives at the PDF station and walks inside the station. He gets into the tunnel and walk. Inside the dark, dirty tunnel, he knows that how the PDF feel when they use this. He walks until the tunnel end and he walk out. He arrives at the big battlefield between ork and space marine with PDF and Imperial Guard help. Suddenly he notices Matellus firing his bolter to the greenskins.

"Martellus!"

He turn his head and sees Aramus.  
>"Captain, glad you're here. I need your help. My men are dying."<p>

"I'm here to find information about Marinezstompa."

"Ah, the most troublemaker on the planet. He's leading his nobz on the left flank of the battlefield, killing the guardsmen on the battlefield. Go kill him, I can hold them off."

"Wait, why does the guardsmen doing here?" he ask

"They're here to help the remaining Imperium soldier on this subsector."

"Who's in charge of the Imperial Guard here, on Argus?"

"Colonel Adrelius Victorius is in charge the guardsmen on Argus, sir."

"Can you contact him?"

"Certainly, I'll raise him now."

Almost immediately after Martellus open the vox castor, he receives a Colonel's vox.

"This is Colonel Victorius, the Ork are slaughtering my men. We really could use some help!"

"Colonel, I'm Captain Aramus of Blood Ravens, What's your location?"

"I'm near the city's canal on your left. The fastest route is to go down to the city sewer, please be quick!"

After colonel cut off the vox Captain Aramus quickly leave the outpost and get down to the city sewer. He walks past the stinky, long tube of the ancient city sewer of Argus. This walk seems endless but then he sees the ladder to the exit and he walk to it. He opens the sewer exit and walk to the guardsmen base. The base is in very bad shape. The Orks are overrunning this place and they enjoy killing guardsmen. He doesn't wait long, he rush to the guardsmen and help them from the Orks.

"Thank you, my lord. You save my life."

"Where's you leader, guardsmen."

"He's inside the bunker over there and fighting the Orks."

"Thank you."

He walk to the bunker and walk to the command center. At the command center the guardsmen are in chaos. Lots of death and missing in action but they still command the base. Suddenly he notice the man that order around and he walk to him.

"Colonel Victorius?"

"Yes, my lord. Thank you for coming.

" Colonel, do you need me to aid other guardsmen?"

"They will be in danger until the Ork leader is dead. I think the ork leader is around here and slaying the guardsmen. If you kill him the ork will rout and we will have more time to prepare the incoming ork waves."

"What is his last seen position?"

"His last know position is in the city market. Sergeant Fartus is in charge around here. Examine the place and kill the Ork leader if he's here."

"Affirmative."

Captain Aramus leave the bunker and make his way to the market. He kills many Orks while he travels to the market. When he reaches the market and get inside he sees Marinzstompa is finishing Sergeant Fartus. After he saw the target he suddenly rushes to Marinezstmpa and fighting him. He jumps to his back and stab his chainsword on his back. He didn't make much wound and suddenly Marinezstompa grab Captain Aramus and throw him to a wall. He throws him with very strong force and Captain Aramus hit the wall and he regains his conscious when he out the market. He sees Marinezstompa preparing to finish him.

"Oh, little humie, yer gonna be me first marine victim today."  
>He closes his eyes and prepares to die. Suddenly he heard an explosive sound and he opens his eyes. A blood and gore are scatterd around the area include his body and face.<p>

"That's a check fire, isn't it?"

He gets himself out of the ork hand and turns his face to the voice sorce. He sees Sergeant Cyrus holding his sniper rifle and reloading his sniper rifle.

'Glad you're here. I'm in your dept."

"No need to, Captain."

"So what's the situation?"

"All Orks leader is death and the Ork force is rout and Argus is safe again."

"What about Thaddeus, Tarkus and Martellus?"  
>"They're all safe and they're all thanks to you, for saving Argus and its people."<br>After Captain Aramus return to Space Marine Command Center he meets his old friend.  
>"Captain Diomedies? What are you doing here?"<br>"Chapter Master Angelos call you to Cyrene immediately."

He walk with Captain Diomedies to a Thunderhawk and they traveling to Cyrene.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Negotiation

Ecclesiarchy HQ,Omtarius 1900 Hour

The Valkyries land at landing pad and force of Imperial Guard leaving the Valkyrie. One of the Imperial Guard that coming out of the valkyrie are Lord General Castor, Commissar Lord Bern, Major Merrick and his platoon.

They walk to Ecclesiarchy HQ. Meanwhile Inquisitor Adrastia is reading the report at her office suddenly she hear the knocking sound.

"Come in." She call

A servitor opens the door and come in to her office.

"Inquisitor, the Imperial Guard represents are ready for making the negotiation."  
>"Good, tell them I'll be there in a minute."<p>

"Yes, my lady."

After she left her room, the inquisitor drops her report and leaves her room. She walks to the conference room with cold emotion. She arrives at the conference room and opens the door.

"Lord General?" She ask with surprise voice

"Inquisitor Adrastia, it's been a long time since we met last time. Come sit, we have a negotiation to discuss."

She sits and speaks to the lord general

'So, What do you want me to do?"

"Alright, I'll straight through the business. I would like you to cease fire to all Imperium soldiers, include Imperial Guard and Space Marine."

Suddenly she knocks the table hardly.  
>"Certainly not! I got my command from the Ordo Hereticus to purge all enemies of man on this subsector."<p>

"Your order is to purge all enemies of man but we aren't enemy of man."

She goes silence for a while.

"But I gave an order to all sister of battle. If I cancel the order they will question me and I'll get punish for breaking an order."

"I have a solution. You cancel order to stop killing other Imperium because they kill all heretics and issue a new order. Tell your troop to assist other Imperial Guard and Space Marine."

"And what shall I explain to the Ordo?"

"Explain that you've examine all other Imperial Guards and Space Marines that they're pure to the Emperor."

"Alright, then I'll talk to my Canoness."

"Thank you for this negotiation and for "warm" welcome."

Then Lord General Castor leaves the room and goes back to his valkyrie. Meanwhile Inquisitor goes to Canoness Venus Sigma's room

"How can I serve you, my lady?"

"By the order of my authority, stop engaging all Imperium forces on the subsector!"

"What! Why are you doing this?"

"All forces that your troops killed are heretic but others aren't heretic. So order your troops to cease fire!"

"Yes, my lady"

After the negotiation Lord General Castor come out of the conference room and meeting with Major Merrick and Commissar Lord Bern.  
>"So, how's the situation, sir?" Merrick asks<p>

"The Adeptas Sororitas won't be a problem for all Imperium forces in this subsector, in fact they're going to help us destroy all xenos and heretics."

"Wow, that's impressive sir, how could you persuade them sir?"

"You just need to have a silver tongue like me."

"What shall we do now sir?" Commissar asks

"We're finish here and we shall go to other frontline."

"Where?" Merrick asks

"Vendoland, your home."

"You said what?"

"We will go to Vendoland. The Tau starts to spreading Greater Good and capturing some humans to be a human slave for them."

Then they get into the Valkyries and get to the lord general's ship.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Great Battle Barge

Adeptus Astates Command Center, Cyrene 1600 Hour

A Thunderhawk land at the command center, Captain Aramus and Captain Diomedies come out from the Thunderhawk and walk into the command center.

"Captain, what shall I found when we get there?"  
>"Like I said, Chapter Master wants to meet you to give a"gift"."<br>"A gift?"  
>"Yes he said like that. He shouldn't have to wait long so let's get in there."<br>They enter to the command center and get inside. Inside the command center, the situation is bad, lots of casualties and a urgent call come from everywhere.

"Captain, looks like all Marines are in hurry."

"Yes, we just lost our base on Typhon and Chaos forces are slaughtering us on Aurelia. But there's some good news, Sister of Battle just cease fire to all Imperium forces and they shall aid us but that's not enough. All planets on this subsector are in danger if we don't have a plan, so let's move."

"Right."  
>They enter a command room. Where Chapter Master Angelos command all Space Marine force on the subsector.<br>"My lord, Captain Aramus and Captain Diomedies just arrived and they're request an audience." His survitor said  
>"Granted, let them in."<br>"Yes, my lord."  
>They enter command room and kneel before Chapter Master.<p>

"Stand up, captain."  
>"Thank you, my lord." They stand up<br>"It's good to see you again, both of you." He gives a warm welcome

"Captain Diomedies said that you have a "gift" for me?"  
>"Ah right, you already know that our subsector is in danger from the enemies of man, right?"<br>"Yes, on Calderis we almost lose Argus. The Orks are very tough and we can't hold them long if we don't have any help."

"Captain Diomedies is dealing with his own problem too and he can't be in so many places at the same time. So I give you a full control of my old Battle Barge, Litany of Fury, and I give you a full access to ship's armory and authority to get to any planet on this subsector."

"Thank you for this gift, my lord."

"You earn it, now you could go to the dock and get to your ship. One of my servitor will meet you there"

Captain Aramus leave the command room and get to Space Marine Dock quickly. He get to the dock and meet the survitor.  
>"Welcome, my lord, my name is Alpha Servitor. Chapter Master Angelos order me to be your adjutant and advisor."<br>"So, I get my ship and a servitor as a complimentary, right?"  
>"Yes, if you're ready to get to the battle barge please tell me."<br>"I'm ready to get to my ship."  
>"Your wish is my command, my lord."<br>They get to the battle barge and Alpha Servitor introduces a battle barge to Aramus.

Cyrene orbit, Subsector Aurelia, 2000hour

After Captain Aramus get to his new battle barge and move to Cyrene orbit. Alpha Servitor starts making a ship tour.

"I may request you to introduce your new ship. Please follow me."

They walk to personal room and introduce some new gadget. They enter a gorgous, metallic room with a bed and personal stuffs

"This is your room, where you rest and check your private cogitator."

Alpha Servitor points at private cogitator. Suddenly Aramus notice that the room has a Godsplitter, Chapter Master Angelos's daemonhammer.

"That is Godsplitter, Chapter Master Angelos demonhammer, isn't it?"  
>"No, chapter master already give it to you with this battle barge and me. If you don't have other question please follow me to command room."<p>

They leave a personal room and walk to the command room. They walk to a broad room with a star map and a comm room

"This is command room. In this room you could check your asset and planning a war plan, like assaulting an enemy base. You can contact people from the comm room and set a battle barge destination with this star map."

He checks a star map and communicator.

"Chapter Master Angelos left anything here?"

"Yes, he left information about an enemy, people, faction and local information about a planet is this subsector. You can access all information on your private cogitator. If you don't have anymore question please follow me to crew's quarter."

They get to elevator and go down to crew's quarter. They leave the elevator and walk to crew's quarter.

"Crew's quarter is the place where your crews reside. There's a medical room on your left, a life support behind you and a mess hall that you're looking at it. You can check your crew status and their wellbeing here."

"May be later, is there any part of this ship that I should know?"  
>"Yes, please follow me to the armory."<br>They walk to the armory near crew's quarter. They enter a wide, huge room with a lot of weapons.

"This is the ship's armory, your weapon and armor will be here and you could requisition a new weapon and new armor. You could customize your weapon and armor before start a new mission. You can also customize your strike team weapon and armor too. Now we require a Tech Marine to maintain this place."  
>"Can't servitors maintain weapon themselves?" Aramus ask<p>

"No, we require a Tech Marine to overseer all servitor here."

"I know where can I get him but let's resume our tour."  
>"Yes, my lord, please follow me."<p>

They walk to the last part of ship, the engineering.

"This is the engineering, here there's a ship's power generator, battery and the hangar can be found."

"Can you tell me about the hangar?" Aramus ask  
>"The hangar is the place where your vehicles are keeping. At this time we have only 10 Thunder hawk and 5 Rhino and 6 Predator tank are available."<p>

"That's it for the ship tour?"  
>"Yes that's all if you don't have any more question Chapter Master Angelos would like to speak with you in the comm room."<p>

Aramus walk to comm room and contact the chapter master.  
>"Captain, looks like you're starting to like your new ship now, isn't it?"<p>

"Yes, my lord, what do you want me to do?"  
>"You get a new ship now and you need a strike team to make your mission easier, go to Calderis and recruit your old crew,get them here and we shall discuss our next step. Angelos out."<p>

Aramus get to star map and select Calderis as the ship's destination then the battle barge start to traveling.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: For Tau'va

Tau encampment, near Fort Imperialus,Vendoland, 1400 Hour

"Shas' el, our scout have an update, sir."

"Speak, fire warrior."

"Our stealth team reports that the human force is building more turrets and other fortification sir."

"Thanks you, fire warrior, dismiss,"

"Yes, sir."

Shas'el T'au Gevarin sits on his chair and looking at holomap hopelessly. He send a requisition for reinforcement for a third time that he does in this day .The Tau plan for capturing Vendoland is look more impossible. The Imperium resistant are common problem in Tau territory, so they cannot send any reinforcement Fort Imperialus is a final obstacle to Vendolandia, a planetary capital. So the Imperial Guard on Vendoland moves most of their force to the fort and protecting it at all cost. The Tau doesn't receive reinforcement for a while now and their force is suffering from heavy resistant. He leave his tent and looking at the battlefield. His heart is hurt every time that he send more of his brothers-in-arm to die in this battle.

"So many losses for a little gain." He said to himself

Suddenly he got a call come from Tau Command Center.

"Shas'el, Your requisition is granted, troops from nearby camp are coming."

"Thank you so much, I'm in Shas'o's dept."

Then he gets in to his tent and get to a communicator and call out to every unit.

"Every unit in my command, return to base immediately and protect it at all cost!"

Not long after he sends the word most of his troops are back and report in.

"All unit, protect the base at all cost"He order the remaining troop to defense the base

Then he gets to his Crisis Battlesuit and goes help the defensive force.

"For Greater Good!" He shouts a war cry

A flood of Imperial Guard still coming and slaying Tau force, a battle victor seems obvious but suddenly a Barracuda Fighters fire a pulse barrage to the Imperial Guard force then Fire Warriors and Kroot Warrior flank Imperial Guard force and rout them from the battlefield.

"Well, I guess I made it in time." Shas'el Gevarin hear a familiar voice.

He turns his head and meets his best friend. Shas'el Povela.

"Povela?"  
>"Yes, it's been long time since our last met."<br>Shas'el Povela is one of the most feared Shas'el in Tau force. He has been deployed in Kaurava Campaign, during the Imperial Guard attack on Nan Yanoi he presumed MIA and it was very bad news for Gevarin but years later they found out that he survived and he get back to work for Tau military again.

"So, how did you survive?" He ask

"During that day I was at the hangar and when the Gue'la break in to the Nan Yanoi I got an order to evacuate the worker, soldier and pilot to the nearest Tau base outside the Kaurava System."  
>"But why the High Command presume that you're MIA?"<br>"Well, I guess they got some information from the Gue'la report that the Tau force is defeat."

Suddenly Gevarin receive a call from the command center

"To all commanders in the attack of Fort Imperialus, prepare to launch the full-scale assault in 10 minute. No retreat at all cost, repeat no retreat at all cost!"

"Well, it's time for a real fight." Povela say

"Let's make the Greater Good proud." Gevarin reply

Gevarin get to communicator and issue an order.  
>"To all unit in my command, Prepare yourself, we shall launch the full-scale assault in 10 minute. No retreat at all-cost repeat no retreat at all-cost."<p>

Battlefield near Fort Imperialus, Vendoland, 1700 hour

After a time of preparation the time for full-scale assault is arrive. Gevarin and Povela get to their Crisis Battlesuit and move their troops to capture the fort. When they arrive at the battlefield Most of the other Tau Forces are arrive before them but they can't gain much foothold. They join with other force. Gevarin and Povela take off their Crisis suit and the two commanders get to commander's tent. Inside the tent all Tau commanders discussing the plan for seize the fort.

"Ah Shas'el, finally you're arrive." Shas'o greet commanders warmly

"Well, sir, I'm sure you have a plenty of work for us, right?" Gevarin speak

"Of cause, my troop still fighting to get inside the fort but I'm sure you could assist me." Shas'o said

"What do you want us to do?" Povela ask

"The wall makes a situation more difficult, my men can't climb the wall and we're lack of the artillery to destroy the wall. But you have your stealth team with you, Send them to the wall and open the gate." the Shas'O said

"Alright, I'll tell my men, anymore mission, sir." Gevarin ask

"I'll tell you again once our troop can get inside the fort, dismiss."

They leave the commander's tent and Gevarin contact Shas'vre Tari, The best stealth troop.  
>"Shas'Ui, tell your men to get to the fort's wall and open the gate, for Greater Good!"<p>

"Affirmative, Shas'el."

After he get an order, he walk to his troop and

"Men, prep your gear, we'll leave in no time."

The stealth team makes their way to the fort's wall and prepares their operation.

"Start jumping in 3…2…1, GO!" He shouts

The stealth team jump to the wall without being detected by Imperial Guard. They killed some guard on their way. When they get near gate control room, he thinks some plan.

"Gilon, Cover the gate, I'll climb and kill the guards from above, once I get there I'll call you, now go." He said to his teamate

He climb to the top of the gate control room and open the hatch. He sees the guard below him and draws his knife and prepares to kill.

"Forgive me, Gue'la."

He jump and kill a guard from above. He sees another guard near him and suddenly, he calls Gilon.

"Gilon!" he shouts

Suddenly he breaks the door and shoots to the other guard. After they kill the guard they get to gate controller and activate it. They look down and see the Tau force break the Imperial Guard's line and get inside the fort

"Shas'el, The gate's open and our troop's getting in."  
>"Good, meet me inside the force, Gevarin out."<p>

After the Tau get inside the commanders meet Shas'O inside the fort and he brief their next mission

"Good job, Shas'el for help me get in. Now the Gue'la are an easy prey now but I still have a mission for you. I send one of my troops to disabled their communicator tower, he could use your help there, dismiss."

After they received the mission they get to communicator tower and meet with Shas'ui Kima there.

"Ah, Shas'el, Shas'o said you would come."  
>"What can we do for you, Shas'ui." Povela ask<p>

"My men are fighting to get inside the comm tower but the defensive turrets are strong so I need some fire support, you could use your missile and barrage to the turrets or if you have some air strike or artillery support I could use them, please."

"I'll make what I could, Shas'ui."

Povela run straight to the comm tower and he open up his missile pods. A barrage of missile hit the Imperial Guard defense and routs the Imperial Guard.

"Wow, that's just amazing, my men are capture the comm tower now and the Gue'la will not send reinforcement soon, thank you."

After they capture the communication tower the fort are completely captured by Tau and they capture General Tarquinius Bartos, an administrator of the fort and a human for making a Gue'vesa force,. At night they're celebration for capturing the fort but Gevarin isn't celebrating like the others. He is sitting alone in gate control room. Suddenly someone open the door and walk in.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" He ask

Povela sit with him and he look at Gevarin.

"What's wrong with you, you should celebrate like the other, right?"

"I just think something."  
>"What do you have in mind."<br>"I start to think, what if this battle can have a better solution, like diplomacy or some sort of peaceful solution…"

"Hey, we're Fire Caste not a Water Caste, you're Fire Caste because you want to serve the Greater Good with the military way. Beside we don't have any Water Caste here to start the negotiation, is it?"

"Maybe, you're right. I'm here to fight for the Greater Good, thank you, my friend."

"No need to, so let's get back there and drink some thing that the Gue'la calls "Booze"."

They leave the gate control room and get back to the fort.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plague Throne

Altar Pit,Chapter Keep Selenon, Aurelia, 1500 Hour

"Let this pray be the food of the plague!" Eliphas chant before throw an unlucky Marine down to the pit.

Suddenly the green plague split from the pit and Ulkair approach.

"Ho Ho Ho, little Eliphas free me again? Then I hope I shall swallow the whole sector this time."

"Don't worry, Lord Ulkair, I will crush those Emperor's slave to the ground. This time I gain more power than I ever have in my life."

"Then prove it, crush the Space Marine base on south. Do not leave any survivor there and erase them from this galaxy!"

Eliphas leave the altar and meet with his most trusted adviser, Sorcerer Neroth.

"Neroth, call Varius to prepare his Plague Marines and make sure that my Chaos troops are ready, today we shall conquer this planet together."

"You will get you army in no time, Lord Eliphas."

Command Room, Space Marine South Base, Aurelia, 1630 Hour

"Sir, our turrets just get something in it sensor." A Techmarine speak to his commander.

"What do our turrets get?" He ask

"A group is coming, sir, a very large group…wait one of our turret just went offli… by the Omnissiah, all turret went offline. Our base is under attack sir."

"By whom?"

"The Chaos, sir. "

The commander leaves the command room quickly to see the situation. The situation is worse than he though, the Chaos quickly breaches the defense and overrun the base. Then he sees the most feared man in Aurelia. Eliphas the Inheritor approach in his Terminator Armor and killing the Space Marines.

"By the Emperor!" He said to himself

Eliphas turn his head and see the base commander. Suddenly he rushes through the Marines and uses his claws to stab him then finish him mercilessly.

"Farewell, brother." He said coldly

He get to the command center and kill everyone inside with bloody method. Then he leave the command center and speak to Neroth

"Neroth, I kill the commander and everyone inside the command center now what about the rest of the base?

"Well my lord, we destroyed the Space Marine base totally and we leave no survivor as your request"

"Good, now let's get back to the keep and bring that commander corpse with us."

Then Eliphas came back to the altar and speak to Ulkair.

"Lord Ulkair, I destroyed the Emperor's slave base and leave no survivor as you request. I also bring you the commander. Let this corpse rot to the plague throne."

"Ho Ho Ho, you did a good job, Eliphas, you earn your favor. I shall fight with you and you earned Nurgle's power. Tomorrow the Chaos will rule this planet!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle of Angel Forge

Adeptus Astates Command Center, Argus Settlement, Calderis, 1500 Hour

A Thunderhawk lands on the Space Marine's command center on Calderis, then Aramus leaves the Thunderhawk and enters the command center. He enters the conference room. Cyrus, Tarkus, Thaddeus and Martellus are already there

"Captain, it's good to see you again, Chapter Master Angelos informed us to expect you here." Tarkus says

"He also said that we must be ready to serve you again." Thaddeus says

"Good, Chapter Master Angelos said that he will contact me when I get to Calderis." Aramus opens the communication cogitator.

Suddenly Chapter Master Angelos appears on the holo communicator.

"Captain, I presume that you're on Calderis with your old squad now."

"Yes sir, except one." Aramus says sadly

"Captain, I know you still regret. Avitus was a good man… until Chaos corrupted him but we must focus on the mission." Angelos shows his sympathy

"So, what mission do you want to discuss?" Aramus asks

"On Meridian, some remnant of the Imperial Guard and PDF fled to the Angel Forge and formed the resistance inside the Forge; under the command of Colonel Federick Moratus the Forge is operating again but the Dark Eldar is already paid attention on the Forge. the Intel says that the Dark Eldar is assembling their heavy vehicle and preparing to assault the Angel Forge. You need to go to the Angel Forge and assist the resistance. Angelos out." He cuts the communication

"So, return to the Forge? I hope this time we don't have to see any surprise again." Cyrus says

Suddenly a Devastator Marine enters the room and everyone is looking at him.

"Sorry for being late, Captain." A Devastator Marine says

"Acavus?" Cyrus says shockingly

"Who are you?" Aramus asks

"I'm Sergeant Acavus Fedorius, Devastator Sergeant. The Chapter Master contact me and my squad to assist you in the mission."

"It seems that you know Cyrus, right?" Aramsu asks

"We were deployed in Kaurava Campaign. He was the Most Deadliest Devastator in the campaign. Until the day we fell" Cyrus answers

"I know, Cyrus. But can't let the past haunt us. So let's go to the Forge." Aramus says

Then the team leaves Calderis and the Battlebarge leaves Claderis orbit.

Meridean Orbit, Meridian 1700 Hours

The Battlebarge arrives at the Meridean's orbit and the ship receives a distress call from Angel Forge.

"This is Colonel Federick Moratus! The Angel Forge is under heavy attack, request immediate assistance, repeat request immediate assistance!" Then the communication gets interference and gone.

"Colonel? Damn, Acavus, Tarkus, Cyrus, prepare to the battle." Aramus gives an order

Angel Gate, Angel Forge, Meridian 1715 Hours

Meanwhile inside the Forge, Corporal Matthew Kalian is holding the Angel Gate alongside with other resistance.

After Corporal's Regiment was obliterated, he fled to the Angel Forge with his remaining Regiment's members.

Suddenly one of the heavy bolter team is hits by a blast of the Dark Eldar's gun then the Dark Eldar troops are flood into the Angel Gate

"Somebody, get to that damn heavy bolter before the xenos breach in!" One of the guardsmen shouts

Corporal Kalian quickly reacts and grabs the heavy bolter's trigger. He suddenly pulls the trigger and the heavy bolter fire a blast of the deadly bolts to the Dark Eldar force. He suppresses the Dark Eldar force and pushes them out of the Angel Gate. Suddenly, the Drop Pod crashes the ground. The Space Marine teams leaves the Pod and heads to the Angel Gate

"Praise the Emperor! The Space Marines are here!" Matthew shouts

Aramus comes near Matthew and asks about the Colonel

"Don't say that, guardsman. We just come here to protect the Forge. Where's your leader?" Aramus asks

"Oh, Colonel Moratus is inside the Administrative Building. The Dark Eldar inferred the vox and communication. But we managed fixed it."  
>"Thank you, guardsman." Aramus says before he leaves the Gate<p>

Aramus and his companions enters the Administrative Building. Aramus goes through many room and enters the last room, Administrator Office. He sees the Colonel talking with several of his officers then he turns his head.

"Ah, Captain. Thanks the Emperor you're here. The Forge would fall to xenos hands if you don't come here." Colonel Moratus says

"Tell me the current situation, Colonel." Aramus asks

"As you can see on the holomap, the previous wave was only the vanguard. The real main force is coming with a LOTS of heavy vehicles and artilleries that can tear my men and Angel Gate in to pieces in an instant. We won't stand a chance against them unless we have a reinforcement. Beside your force, the Imperial Guard forces and the Sisters of Battle will come and aid us. We don't have much time. So, we need your force to support us before the backup arrive." Colonel shows the situation on holomap

"What do you need us to do, Colonel?" Cyrus asks

"We need you to aid my men at the Gate. Hold the xenos until the reinforcements arrive. The current ETA is an hour and half. May the Emperor protects all of you."

The Space Marines leaves the room and returned to the Gate.

Angel Gate, Angel Forge, Meridian 1745 Hours

The Gate is quiet but has a lot of scraps and metals from the last battle. The remaining force begins to regroup and sets the defensive line. Aramus walks to Matthew and asks a question

"Guardsman, I saw you fought the xenos with brave. I'd like to know more of you."

"Yes, my lord. Name's Corporal Kalian, Matthew Kalian. I was born at the Meridian. The dark, dirty room was a first thing I saw."

"You were born in Underhive, weren't you?"

"Yes, my pa and ma was a gangster. Their gang was called the Green Slug. I was trained to be a killer since I was a very young. When I was 4, pa taught me how to use a knife. Then when I was 10 he taught me how to use a gun. Started from autopistol then laspistol and later lasgun. Both of them were killed when I was 15, during the Underhive Purgation that wiped almost all gangs from Capital Spire. Fortunately, Lieutenant Timothy Garehard, my squad leader, found me and saved me. He told me that he saw an "innocent eyes" when he met me." Matthew tells his story

"Why did you come to the Forge?"

"Lieutenant Garehard was killed during the Battle of Spire Golgotha by Dark Eldar Archon, Slanmai. After his death, my regiment scattered around the planet. I brought the rest of my squad, Private Nathan Godprayer and Private Josef Gregory here. Hoping to be the last haven for us."

Suddenly a guardsman shouts loudly from the wall

"Xenos are coming! Men the wall!"

"Well, I need to go now, Matthew."

"Aye, I'll do my best to protect the Gate. Emperor protects, sir."

"Acavus, place your men to the wall. Use your lascannon to tear xenos vehicles. Cyrus, get up to the wall and snipe the xenos infantry. Tarkus, come with me."

"Copy" Acavus replied

"Affirmative" Cyrus says

Aramus and Tarkus moves outside the gate before the gate closes. They start fighting with the Dark Eldar force. Aramus swings his chainsword furiously at the Dark Eldar Mandrakes while Tarkus and his men shoots their bolter to the Dark Eldar. Suddenly Slamnai, the Archon arrives at the battlefield and rushes to Aramus.

"What the...!" Aramus shouts

Slamnai quickly swings her claw to Aramus but he quickly dodge.

"What's your reason to invade our planet, xenos scum!"

"Our Dark City becomes too uncomfortable for us to live, human. Your planet is the best for us to settle down and get more slaves and souls. You won't save your people because you gonna die here!" Archon says before she draws her sword and swings at Aramus

The fight continues. Neither Aramus nor Slanmei wins yet.

"You cannot beat me, human. I bear a great power of Slaanesh. Yield now or I shall break and tear you into pieces!" the Archon swings her claw and push Aramus's chainsword off his hand. She swiftly push Aramus to the ground and stands over him.

"You lose, human. So your race too. Now prepare for your painful end." the Archon say before she stabs her claws at Aramus

Suddenly Cyrus fires his sniper rifle at the Archon head before she can stab his Captain. But she quickly dodges and stands up. Aramus stands and grabs his chainsword. Prepares to fight again.

"Looks like Slaanesh doesn't want your life for now. I hope we shall meet and fight again." She says before vanishes

Suddenly a horde of Dark Eldar vehicles arrives at the Angel Gate.

"By the Emperor. There are thousands of them!" one of the guardsman shouts

"Men the cannon, you fool. Don't let them pass the Gate!" Another guardsman shouts back

Aramus and his team quickly run to the Angel Gate and get inside the Forge. Then the Gate closes. He quickly contacts Colonel Moratus.

"Colonel, what's the ETA for reinforcement?"

"Captain, Colonel Konstantin Garza, the Imperial Guard leader, just contacted me. He said that the Sororitas will arrive with in 30 minutes. But the Imperial Guard force has been delayed." the Colonel answers

"Why? What's happening?" Aramus asks

"The Dark Eldar forces are attacking the Capital Spire at the moment. They can't spare any men to help us. So they won't come any time soon. Only Sister of Battle will aid us." Colonel Moratus says

"Damn it!" Aramus says angrily

"But there's some good news. A Marauder squad, Griffins Squad, from nearby airbase is flying above the Forge's sky and ready to aid you. Lieutenant Jakob Ironlad, the leader, will contact you soon. Moratus out." the Colonel cuts the communication

Then Lieutennant Ironlad contacts Aramus

"Captain, this is Griffins. my aircrafts is ready to serve as you see fit." Lieutenant reports

"Lieutenant, I appreciate your help. My force will try to hold as long as possible. I will contact you again if my force can't hold out." Aramus replies

"Aye, Griffins out." the Lieutenant cuts communication

On the wall Acavus fires his lascannon to Ravager. Suddenly several Fire Prisms approaches the Gate.

"Fire Prism incoming!" Acavis shouts

"Fire Prism?" Tarkus from ground replies

"Dark Eldar must scavenged them from ruin in Hab Spire Legis. Do not let them fire or the Gate will be breach!" Cyrus replies

Aramus quickly contacts the Griffins

"Lieutenant, I need your crafts to bombard the Xenos vehicles. I'll send you the coordinate."

Inside Lieutenant Ironlad's Marauder, he receives the coordinate and contacts his team.

"Griffins, Lord here. We have a work. Sending the coordinate." Lieutenant Ironlad says

"Knight 1 here, we all received the coordinate and waiting for order." one of his teammate replies

"Move there and get the bombard our foes ASAP." Ironlad orders

"Copy." his teammate replies

Five Marauders flies through sky and gets down and approaches the Angel Gate. Then the Griffins bombs the Fire Prisms and other vehicles. Then Lieutenant Ironlad reports a result to Aramus

"Captain, Griffins here. Their vehicles is now dusts. Any more we can serve?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Return to sky and await my orde..."

Suddenly Five Venoms appear from nowhere and chase the Griffins.

"Captain, hostiles aircrafts are attacking us. We need to return to our base now. We can't give you a support for a while." the Lieutenant reports

"Go, Lieutenant. We can take care of ourselves here."

"Aye, Griffins out." Lieutenant Ironlad says

The Marines and Imperial Guards still hold the Gate tight but suddenly another wave of Dark Eldar vehicles moves to the Gate and shoots at the Gate

"Protect the Gate! Don't let the Xenos breach in!"

The Dark Eldar vehicles still coming and fire their weapon at the Gate. The current situation looks hopeless but suddenly, the artillery barrage falls from sky and purge the Dark Eldar. Shortly after the barrage, Sister of Battle forces arrive at the battlefield and push the Dark Eldar force from the Forge and the Angel Gate.

"Praise the Emperor! The help is here!"" Corporal Matthew shouts

Then the guardsmen opens the Gate for the Sororitas. The Sororitas come inside the Forge then the Celestial meets with Aramus.

"Captain, my name is Celestial Superior Lucia Arteria of Order of the Sacred Rose. Canoness Sigma told us to aid you." Celestial introduces herself

"Good, if your force did not arrive on time, we will lose the Forge to the Xenos hand." Aramus says

Then the rest of Aramus squad reunites with him. Shortly the Colonel comes and talks to Aramus

"Captain, I'm glad you came. If you didn't come, the Forge would fall. And thanks to you, Celestial Arteria, that your force arrived on time." Colonel thanks to both

"Don't mention it, Colonel. My team did our duty." Aramus replies

Suddenly Chapter Master Angelos contacts Aramus

"Captain, I heard your work, congratulation. But we can't celebrate yet. Lord General Caster requested us to help his men on Vendoland. The Tau are devastating the planet badly. Please come to Vendoland as soon as possible. Lord General will have a detail. Angelos out." Chapter Master Angelos reports

Aramus turns his head to the Celestial

"Well" says Aramus "Can you and your force protect the Forge from now on?" Aramus asks

"Me and my sisters shall protect the Angel Forge with my life. Do your own task, Captain. We'll hold the Forge." Celestial answers confidently

"Thank you. Then we shall go back to my Barge now." Aramus thanks her

The Thunderhawk lands on the Gate. The Blood Raven gets inside and the Thunderhawk leaves the planet immediately.


End file.
